


Fill #6

by Blondjjong



Series: CC Prompt Fills [6]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sugar Baby Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Fill for 'sugarbaby!au'
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: CC Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154270
Kudos: 11





	Fill #6

It’s just as Taemin takes another swig of his drink that Jongin announces his return to the living room.

“Well?” Jongin asks, seeking Taemin’s approval of another outfit he’s put together.

It’s a deviation from the more conservative outfits he’s shown off over their night in together: The top he’s wearing looks like it’s made from the softest material, a light heather grey, cropped, exposing his midriff as he moves, the neckline scooped, drawing attention to the cut of his collarbones, the sleeves of the top long enough to curl over Jongin’s hands, only his elegant fingers peeking out from the grey material. The top is contrasted by the bright red of the leather skirt that hugs his hips tight, cutting off high on his thighs, thick thighs that are adorned with the tempting crisscross of fishnet leggings, trailing down to the heeled boots that give Jongin's already long legs just that much more length.

“Fuck-” Taemin nearly misses the table, his bottle catching the edge of it with a loud ‘clink’ before he promptly knocks over Jongin’s empty wine glass. Jongin is across the room in an instant, catching the glass before it can roll off the table, righting it, as Taemin moves his beer bottle a safe distance from the edge.

“You look like a pin-up.” Taemin says, his eyes greedy as he reaches for Jongin. Jongin goes easily, sliding into Taemin’s lap as he settles back into the couch, straddling his thighs, gliding his hands up over Taemin’s chest. Taemin's hands wander, the equation he'd been scribbling out on the iPad forgotten in favour of the man in his lap.

"Does that mean you don't like it?" Jongin asks, his words rounded by a pout, as he looks up at Taemin through dark lashes.

"I didn't say that." Taemin's disagreement is mumbled, his touch firm as his hands run up Jongin's legs where they straddle Taemin's own. Jongin lets Taemin's hands roam, hiking up his skirt as they make their way up his backside, tugging Jongin just that bit closer. Jongin glows under his attention, feeling particularly self-satisfied for having pulled Taemin away from his work completely.

“Baby, huh?” Jongin flushes at the word, Taemin's eyes glittering with amusement, having noticed the letters stitched with a fine silver thread into the collar of Jongin's sweater.

“Well,” Jongin counters, leaning forward to tuck his face into Taemin's neck, shy. “aren't I?” Taemin's hands spread out over the bare skin of Jongin's waist, letting out a small hum, as if contemplating Jongin's question.

“Your baby.” Jongin states more quietly, feeling Taemin shiver at the brush of Jongin's lips over his skin.


End file.
